The Engineer and the Astrophysicist
by superwholockfan
Summary: Howard has always loved Raj. Raj has always loved Howard. Will they ever tell each other? In this story Burnadette does not exist. Raj/Howard, maybe some Sheldon/Penny later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Okay, Sheldon's going to help me do the disclaimer.**

**Sheldon: Of course you don't own us. That very notion is ludicrous. Human trafficking was outlawed in America-**

**Me: Crap, this was a bad idea. Allons-y! Onto the story!**

Howard Wolowitz was not perfect.

He knew that about himself. His friends reminded him of that every day. They told him what a creep he was. How disgusting and perverted he was. Except one.

Raj, Howard's best friend. Also, Raj was secretly the love of Howard's life. Howard had loved Raj for the longest time. Since he'd laid eyes on him really. Howard remembered that day. The best day of his life.

*Flashback*

Howard Wolowitz was having a bad day. His attempts at making a machine girlfriend had failed again and now when he was supposed to be eating lunch he was walking down to his bosses' office. Something about a new employee needing to be shown around.

Howard walked into Dr. Gablehowser's office. An Indian man stood up and held out his hand. He smiled shyly at Howard.

Howard stared at him. This man was beautiful. Flawless brown skin covered him and thick black hair almost covered a pair of sparkling brown eyes.

"Rajesh Goothrapali." The man introduced himself, still smiling shyly. Howard grinned and shook Rajesh's hand.

"Howard Wolowitz. Nice to meet you, Rajesh." Howard said.

"Just call me Raj. Everyone does." Raj said quietly.

Dr. Gablehowser stood. "Dr. Goothrapali is our newest astrophysicist. Mr. Wolowitz, please show him around the university. Make him feel welcome."

Howard led Raj all around the university. They ended up in Howard's lab. Howard didn't do that on purpose. He was not trying to impress Raj with his work. Nope.

Raj looked around the university, eyes wide. Everything seemed to amaze him.

Howard and him talked. A lot. Raj told Howard about how he couldn't talk to women. Howard told Raj about his mother. By the end of the tour, it felt like they had known each other for years.

Howard looked at his watch. Time to go home. He wondered if Raj had plans.

"I'm starving. Want to grab a bite?" Howard asked.

Raj nodded. They went out to dinner and had a great time. When Howard dropped Raj off at his apartment, the foreigner smiled and thanked him. Howard couldn't help but think this was the start of a beautiful friendship. And he was right.

*End of Flashback*

Howard smiled as he remembered that day. Raj and him really did have a great friendship. Right now he was getting ready to go out with said friend. They'd decided to take a break from Lennard's hopeless flirting with Penny and well, Sheldon, and do something by themselves. They were going to watch Paranormal Activity.

Howard walked into Raj's apartment, using his spare key. The Indian smiled at Howard from the kitchen where he was grabbing a soda. Howard admired the man from the living room. Toned arms and legs, not ripped, but not flabby. Raj's face was still as breathtaking as always. His sleeves were rolled up and his hair was slightly mussed.

Howard stopped his ogling and put the movie in. Raj walked over and say down next to Howard on the couch.

"Hey, Howard." Raj said, his voice soft and melodious as always. Howard smiled at the man.

"Hey man. Ready to start the movie?" Howard said, trying not to blush. He'd fallen for Raj even more recently and it was getting hard to be around him. Raj's name would tinge his cheeks slightly pink and his presence would send Howard's heart racing.

Raj nodded and Howard pushed play. He tried to pay attention to the movie but it was hard considering who he was sitting next to. Then it went from difficult to impossible.

**Author's Note: Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! What did Raj do?Reviews make me update faster! **


	2. Boo Boo

**Okay, I made a boo boo in the last chapter. Raj's last name is Koothrapali, not whatever I said. I'll fix it eventually! Sorry! Next chapter should be up soon!**


End file.
